mmfdfandomcom-20200214-history
Alarm!
"Alarm!" is the first episode of the second series. Summary Rae discovers that her diary is full, so instead, she begins to write letters to Tix. She explains how the summer has been amazing: Archie's still gorgeous, Chop and Izzy are still inseperable, Chloe is still her old self, and Rae's relationship with Finn is heating up. The day after Rae's mother's wedding, Chloe gathers the gang to talk about Rae being ill, but Rae assures them she's better now. That night, Rae and Finn go on their first date at the bowling alley and Rae is left in high spirits. After two days without him calling her, Rae complains to Chloe and Izzy how it clearly wasn't a date. Chloe points out that Rae beat him at bowling and men don't like being beaten at sports, so tells Rae to prove to him that he can be manly. Rae goes to support him at football but he's injured. Whilst she's treating his wound in the changing rooms, he kisses her for the first time. In the present, Finn is in the process of fingering Rae when her mother interrupts them, breaking down in tears and claiming she's going through "the change". Finn has to leave for football. Rae claims to Kester that she's happy and he says that there's a subject they've both been avoiding, but she puts it off. She reveals she's stopped her diary and he brings up the idea of a group therapy session, convincing her to think about it. Rae then meets with Chloe and Izzy, and Chloe encourages Rae and Izzy to lose their virginities before college starts. Rae and Izzy thus make a "Shagus Pactus". Rae declares to the group at they've decided to go camping before the end of summer, but to her horror she finds out that college starts a week earlier than she had thought. She then finds out that her mother has started to take her clothes to make herself look younger. Rae, Chloe and Izzy go shopping for lingerie, but Rae becomes self conscious about her image. Rae goes to Finn's house, planning on showing him her new underwear with the possibility of losing her virginity, but she catches him in the shower and has second thoughts, leaving before he sees her. Rae's mother and Karim purchase a TV with a built in video player for their room. Rae's dubious as they don't own any videos, so she sneaks into their room and finds a porn tape. This encourages Rae to have her bikini line waxed. She brings Izzy with her and they have a heart to heart. Rae's at first relieved that Izzy feels the same way she does, but is disappointed when she discovers Izzy may be as perfect as Chloe. Kester and Rae play word assosiation which tricks Rae into revealing she still as body image issues, but she insists she likes herself. On the way to meet the others for camping, Rae attempts to flirt with Finn, but he doesn't understand what she's doing. After finding out that Chop only got two tents and she and Finn will have to share with Chloe, Rae's extremely angry and disappointed. Izzy confides in Rae that she lost her virginity to Chop the previous night, upsetting Rae as "the last virgin standing". Finn later takes Rae on a walk and reveals a caravan. She has second thoughts about losing her virginity when she becomes determined that he's too much out of her league, so she lies that she has a sore head. The next morning, Archie tells Rae that because she left with Finn, he had to share a tent with Chloe who had tried to seduce him, forcing him to pretend to be asleep. Upon her return, Rae manages to trick her mother into moving her new TV downstairs. In the morning, her mother drops Rae off with her friends and they walk into college together. However, Rae becomes paranoid that everyone's laughing at her being with Finn so panics and flees through the fire door, tripping the alarm. Outside, she briefly meets Liam. Rae goes to talk to Kester and apologises for not going to Tix's funeral. He persuades her to say goodbye so Rae puts her letters to Tix on her grave. She restarts her diary and attends the group therapy session where she's reunited with Danny, without his hats. Rae's stunned to find Liam there as well.